The traditional process of producing polyurethane (PU) integral skin foam comprises using CFC-11 as the blowing agent to yield products used in automobile parts and sporting goods, such as instrument panels, head and hand rests, bumpers, rims, handles and seats for motorcycles.
The production of PU integral skin foam is a one-step process in contrast to the old process where a PVC synthetic leather cover was applied to the PU foam. Because of the smooth surface given by the PVC cover in the old process, the appearance and physical properties of the skin in the one-step process remains a very important feature. Traditional chemical blowing agents, such as water, used in PU foaming cannot completely or partially replace physical blowing agents, such as CFC-11, for integral skin foam because serious skin defect problems occur in the production. Unfortunately, CFC-11 and fully halogenated chlorofluorocarbons (CFCs) deplete the ozone layer and their continued use has been severely limited.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a commercially feasible, low ozone depletion potential product, using pollution free technique for the production of a PU integral skin foam which has physical properties comparable to the current commercial products.